Un Salvavidas en el Matrimonio
by MenmaAction - kun
Summary: Es un OneShot. Habla de la historia de Mei Terumi. Una secretaria que llega a una universidad cargada de frustración y necesidad. La cual encontrará su "salvavidas" en un joven rubio con una vida un tanto aburrida
1. Un Matrinonio triste

_NaruMei. _

**Un "salvavidas" en ****el** **matrimonio.**

Por Menma - kun

Naruto se encontraba en clases de la universidad. Está en primer semestre de Operaciones portuarias. Son las 5:30 pm, y ya se encontraba exasperado por que terminaran la jornada. A pesar que se había propuesto estudiar para ser un buen profesional, la verdad es que el estudio siempre ha sido su talón de Aquiles, incluso desde la época de la Escuela. El profesor daba su clase sobre Las Mercancías, mientras Naruto solo esperaba que se pasarán las horas para irse a casa. Tenía 22 años y no ha conseguido una novia desde hace más de dos años.

Sus únicas novias en su vida fueron Hinata y Shion. La primera fué su primer amor, inseparable compañía y fuente de comprensión durante su tiempo como estudiante de preparatoria; la segunda fué un gran golpe de suerte: Trabajó hace dos años atrás en un almacén de cadena mayorista, era bodeguero de jornada completa. Cuando en una tarde de agosto, en un momento de distracción y vagancia, fijó sus ojos en una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules claros y redondos, tez blanca y sonrisa angelical, sentada frente a una caja registradora, sacando el balance de lo vendido del día en el almacén. No conocía otro círculo social que no fuera la casa y el trabajo, así que eso facilitó las cosas.

Terminaron las clases y nada nuevo se esperó de ese día mas qué solo trabajos de investigación y pendientes de exposición. Aun no eran parciales, pero ya eso lo tenía en total incertidumbre. De sólo pensar en eso a Naruto se le hacía pesada la cabeza. Con suerte contaba con Sasuke y Sakura, sus compañeros de curso. Aunque solo se conocían hace poco comenzadas las clases, se hizo un buen ambiente entre ellos. Eran muy buenos para las cosas del estudio, los escritos, investigar y exponer en clases sin hacer el oso especialmente, algo en lo que Naruto no era muy bueno. Sin embargo, trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo y demás. Aun así, se daban la mano unos a otros con las clases y eran muy cordiales.

Sasuke era un tipo alto, cabello azul oscuro, de muy buen físico y actitud relajada. Es él mas sociable del salón y todo un galán con las chicas. En el día trabajaba en una fabrica de bloques para construcción antes de clase y los fines de semana siempre tenia planes de salida con su combo a una buena rumba o plan de amigos. Sakura es una pelirosa delgada, piel suave, silueta definida y mas reservada a comparación de Sasuke. Está comprometida con su pareja de hace 3 años, Lee. Viven juntos pero no se han casado ni tiene hijos aún. Quiere prepararse para ser una profesional en el importante sector portuario para mejorar su calidad de vida y tener un poco de independencia. Lee, su pareja, es quien trabaja y ella, se queda como ama de casa.

Los dos se juntaron con Naruto, para todo lo que tiene que ver con la universidad. Aún no sabía si esto podría convertirse en una gran amistad, pero al Uzumaki igual el estar en compañía le hacia muy bien y le gustaba. Naruto era un chico rubio de ojos azules, flaco, un poco bajo de estatura, fileño sí, pero no tan atractivo como Sasuke. Era un tipo simpático, pero algo tonto también. Aún no ha podido volverse independiente y seguía viviendo al lado de su madre, Kushina. Su padre había fallecido un par de años. Siempre han vivido pobres pero se las habían arreglado para conseguir las cosas. Después de la muérte de Minato, las cosas se complicaron un poco más. Ahora Kushina era la única que proveía al hogar en un empleo de doméstica; mientras Naruto no ha corrido con mucha suerte buscando trabajo. Decidieron apostar de nuevo por que Naruto se preparara de nuevo y hacerse mas profesional para así tener al menos algo que valiera la pena a la hora de revisar su hoja de vida.

Naruto esa noche, llegó al aparta estudio donde vive con su madre, y después de comer, pasó un trabajo en clase a su tablet y lo envió al e-mail del profesor, y luego terminó quedándose un rato más leyendo una novela. Le éncantaba leer. Era muy raro que a alguien que se le dificultara aprender le gustara la lectura, y además el escribir. Pero Naruto Uzumaki era el ser genéticamente diseñado para hacer las cosas inversamente proporcionales a sus capacidades. No era cuestión de entender oor qué, simplemente había que asumirlo y punto. En algunos casos... ...Naruto no tenía remedio.

El Uzumaki se sentía muy bien leyendo su libro (por internet a través de su aparato claro), y le era muy reconfortante. Pero después que terminó hasta una parte antes de dormir, volvió a apesadumbrarse. Se sentía muy solo de por sí, sin muchos amigos, sin planes los fines de semana, sin novia, sin trabajo, Naruto no tenía una vida nada envidiable para nadie. No al menos una en la que alguna persona despertara algún vivo interés por él. Naruto creía, que conforme seguía el paso del tiempo, así terminaría su vida, aunque este deseaba en el fondo lo contrario.

Hacia el mes de Junio, se contrató una nueva secretaria a la Institución. Una mujer casada de unos 34 años de edad, bella, impecable y de un porte tan profesional como se era posible. Su nombre es Mei Terumi, y se había ganado el puesto por una convocatoria entre varios candidatos para un cargo en el Ministerio educativo. Obtuvo el puesto en la Universidad por ser la más inteligente de todos reflejado en los méritos y además venía recomendada por un alto ejecutivo de la Alcaldía.

Se encontraba en el despacho de Contratación, terminando algunos arreglos en la documentación mientras miraba la hora. Faltaba poco para que concluyera la jornada de oficina y tenía otras cosas que hacer. Al día siguiente el coordinador le haría él recorrido con la respectiva inducción. Empezaría ese mismo día su trabajo en la oficina de Coordinación Académica.

Aquello que la motivaba a irse pronto, era volver a casa para preparar una sorpresa a su marido. Aún guardaba una muy leve esperanza de que su relación con él pudiera retomar el rumbo. Lamentablemente esa noche, cuando su esposo llegó de su trabajo, ella se daría cuenta de que el amor alguna vez encendido por ese hombre, del que tantas experiencias, pasiones y momentos de calídad habían vivido juntos, se ha apagado finalmente; y ésta vez, era para siempre. Mei preparó una deliciosa cena romántica, adornada con velas, pétalos de rosas azules y esencia aromatica de áloe y canela, además de un fondo de música de Frank Sínatra para darle el ambiente. Entre luces a medio oscuras y cortinas limpias recién puestas, Estavros llegaba a su casa. Su marido se percata del ambiente, mas le resta toda la importancia de la escena, simple y llanamente aquel hombre del que ella se había enamorado había desaparecido para siempe, destrozando la magia y el romanticismo en que estaba envuelto la casa. Con tono agrio y desnaturalizado le dirige la palabra a su esposa:

¿Que rayos es esto? - dijo Estavros.

Mei disputa con Voz dulce, casos angelicales.

Amor, he preparado una cena especial y quiero que la compartas conmigo. Ven y sientate conmigo por favor.-

No recuerdo que estemos celebrando nada Mei. Estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Además no tengo hambre. Debiste consultarme antes ¿o no?- responde él

Ya lo se. Es solo...

Estavros le interrumpe con amargura

¿Es solo qué Mei? ¡Dime contesta!-

A Mei se le quiebra la voz. Está a punto de llorar pero trata de contenerse. Con esfuerzo prosigue.

Es solo... ...solo quería...

¡¿Querías que?! - alza la voz su marido.

Yo solo... solo quería compartir este momento a tu lado. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos. Y siento que cada vez estamos más y más lejos el uno del otro. - comienza a llorar - Y he intentado muchas veces acercarme de nuevo a ti y hacer que estemos juntos pero jamás ha sido posible. ¡No se realmente que está pasando entre nosotros! ¡No tengo idea que ha sucedido contigo! ¡Siento que has cambiado mucho conmigo y me está doliendo en lo más profundo! ¿Que ha sucedido contigo amor? ¿Por qué ahora eres tan distinto? ¡Vuelve a ser el hombre del que yo me enamoré! ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¡Dime en que he fallado! Por favor Estavros. Por favor. - Mei se desahoga con mucho dolor.

Estavros de forma indiferente e indolente, ni se inmuta de la súplica de su esposa. Sino que por el contrario contesta groseramente:

¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! Ya es tan insoportable tener que llegar a casa y escuchar el mismo discurso ridículo de tu parte. No puedo seguir más estar viniendo y encontrar este teatro una y otra vez. ¡Ya estoy harto! - Mei comienza a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su esposo sigue. - No es suficiente complacerte en todo lo que deseas y poder ofrecerte una buena vida, sino que quieres más. ¡Esto ya es colmo! -

¡Eso ni es cierto! - Mei le levanta la voz a su marido de la indignación y el desespero.

Ya no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo contigo. Me voy.- contesta Estavros.

¿A donde vas? - preguntó ella.

A un hotel para pasar la noche. No puedo soportar estar aquí. Adiós. Dice su esposo mientras vuelve a tomar su saco y se dirige hacia la puerta.

¡Espera! ¡Estavros! ¡Estavros el único Dejarme te atreves! - DIJO Mei.

Ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando solo ve el puertazo en frente de sus ojos. Ella pasaría esa noche sola en la casa. Con dolor y mucha tristeza sus lagrimas correrían mientras recoge todo y desmonta con ira la escena idílica que había preparado, sepultando así toda posibilidad de reencontrar el amor, al lado del hombre que amó. En ese momento, el amor no existía mas en su vida y no estaria dispuesta a volver a creer en él. O al menos en esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba nuevamente en la universidad repasando una tema para la clase de ese día en la cafetería. Aunque leía, no lograba comprender nada. Suspiraba mucho debido a su situación actual. A estar pobre, desempleado, solo, mejor dicho, a solo ser un cuerpo más que convierte oxigeno y aire en dióxido de carbono. No sabía que hacer con su vida y sentía estarse desesperando por esto, cuando de repente, un llanto disimulado despertó su atención y avivó un movimiento de cabeza para descubrir el origen del extraño sonido. Ahí vio a una mujer muy guapa y glamorosa, con un pañuelo de seda azul, secando sus pomulos delicadamente para evitar que su maquilaje se corriera. Por fortuna no había casi nadie alrededor. Solo Naruto estaba en el lugar, puesto que estaban todos en clases y parece que a él se le había pasado la hora, mas ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba. De manera imprudente pero sincera, El Uzumaki rompe la desconcertada escena de la nueva secretaria del Instituto.

Ehhh.. ...disculpe. ¿Se encuentra usted bien tebbayio? -

Ahh... - Mei al sentirse truncada por el inoportuno curioso, se apresura a esconder su pañuelo y a disimular su estado adoptando una postura seria y de falso control de la situación.

Este... ¡No! No, no, no. No pasa nada. Tranquilo chico. Es que he estado un poco agripada, eso es todo. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

¿Ehhhh? Pero yo estaba sentado en aquella mesa hace rato y no me había dado cuenta de nada, cuando de pronto la escuché llorar tan de repente. Y nadie llora así por nada y menos en un lugar como éste. - Mei comienza a mirarlo con molestia por la impertinencia de aquel muchacho, pero el joven se apresura a terminar su frase - Ehhh, yo... ...se que no me incumbe y usted no me conoce pero, no me gusta ver a la gente así. Supongo que debe haber alguna razón para esto y no... ...ehhh... ...solo quiero decirle que espero pueda resolverlo y estar bien de nuevo.-

Mei se queda un segundo sorprendida por la respuesta y la voz de aquel chico de cabello rubio enmarañado y ojos azules profundos. Comprende en ese segundo que sus palabras son limpias y sin malas intenciones. A lo cual ella le responde.

Esta bien. Y si, tienes razón. No te preocupes. La verdad es que es algo de mi vida personal y estoy pasando por un mal momento. Pero yo voy a estar bien y muchas gracias por eso. Gracias por tus palabras. -

No fue nada tebbayio. - responde el Uzumaki.

Mei la corresponde con una verdadera Sonrisa.

Naruto se sonrojó al ver esa sonrisa y se sintió extraño por dentro, pero ignoró aquello en ese momento.

Soy Naruto. Mucho gusto. - le dice él al estrecharle la mano.

Mei. Igualmente. Gracias. - le responde y esctrecha también su mano.

De esa manera Naruto y Mei se conocieron por primera vez y lo que seguiría a partir de allí, sería una serie de sucesos que si bien, nada ocurre por cosas del destino, serían casi lo más parecido a que la vida misma se confabulara para que estas dos personas, encuentren un camino lleno de perjuicios, prohibición y mucho riesgo de perder mucho por no decir que todo, pero que a su vez será el salvavidas que tanto han estado buscando. Que aunque pueda ser indebido, con tal que los hagan tener la felicidad que tan esquiva se les había vuelto, valdría la pena tomar ese riesgo.

Empezaba otra semana. La vida en la universidad seguía su normal y rutinario curso; sin embargo, algo había cambiado desde ese día. Un vuelco en el destino había transcurrido desde que esas dos almas se habían encontrado esa tarde en una cafetería. Un suceso nuevo y sin precedentes estaba a punto de suceder. Era lunes, y todo empezó con un cruce de miradas a una cierta distancia. Ventanas con marcos de madera abiertas en el día, daban la sensación de estar frente a un portal mágico sorprendente y difícil de creer, en un ambiente de claustro, cubículos cerrados de concreto o divisiones para oficinas, con el cual las mentes de quienes eran adiestrados en el conocimiento y practicas de la profesión elegidas a su voluntad pasaban a lo largo de los pasillos de ese instituto con aspecto coloquial, o mas bien de reliquia, entre otros seres vivientes con rótulos de maestros, empleados, directivas, un vigilante de vez en cuando y gente del común; ya fuese que tuviera algo que buscar en ese lugar o solo alguno que estaba de paso nada más. Fueron unos pocos segundos, pero eran suficientes para percibir se que no eran de una mirada simple divagante, ni indiferente, absorta o de cortesía, de esas que se dan por simple y meramente laboral, como las que cualquiera da por educación. Esas miradas, eran unas llenas de vacío, dudas, miedos y temores. Unas miradas que se hacían tantas preguntas en busca de respuesta, que a lo mejor eran miradas que nunca debían darse, pero que trataban con desesperación, encontrar un indicio, una luz, una respuesta a ese "no se qué" que invadía sus almas, algo que le diera paz y sentido a sus vidas. Bueno... Quizás paz no era lo que precisamente iban a tener si encontraban ese aquello que buscaban, pero de lo que si estaban muy seguros, es que ninguno de los dos pretendía quedarse en donde estaban cargando con esa duda sin al menos salir de ella o tratar de intentarlo.

Al segundo día fue casi igual que el primero, solo con la diferencia que se pudieron encontrar en la salida. No se dijeron casi nada además de un mecánico salido cordial para no romper con el estereotipo que marca la notoria diferencia en muchos sentidos entre Mei y Naruto. De todos modos, un entrañó lenguaje de miradas entre los dos, se producía de inmediato al verse, y aunque fueran segundos, eran suficientes para dejarse en claro lo que sentían. Así iniciaba aquello, pero si lo que deseaban era "buscar lo que no se les había perdido", tendrían que intercambiar algo mas que las miradas en algún momento, lo cual, en este caso, no tardó mucho tiempo.

Bastó una semana para que el tiempo y ocasión se dieran, y al fin, ellos tuvieron una conversación. Debían ser precavidos; eran conscientes de lo tan inapropiado que seria entablar una hasta ahora amigable conversación estudiante - secretaria, sin mencionar lo conocida que era Mei en la ciudad y por ende lo conocido que era su marido. Verla junto a un chico que si bien podría no ser su hijo por cuestión de pocos años, si tal vez seria posible un mórbido pensamiento de lujuria de una madura hermosa en frente de un limpio y tierno polluelo de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Sin embargo, el lugar debía ser poco frecuentado por quienes pudieran reconocerlos. Debían estar seguros, sabían que por la forma tan poco decente e informal de haberse reunido en aquel establecimiento, aclaraba muchas dudas sobre la intención que por sus mentes recorrían acerca de que exactamente se buscaban el uno del otro.

Mei comenzó a hablar. Naruto entendía mientras la escuchaba que por ella ser mayor que él trataría desde el comienzo ser quien levara las riendas de la situación que se estaba presentando. Quizás, Naruto pensaba que ella lo consideraba un hombre inmaduro e inexperto en los asuntos de discreción, compostura, disimulación y que a lo mejor, podría ser él, como se dice entre la gente del comun, quien sea "el primero en mostrar el hambre" que traería por aquella mujer; Que en realidad, si bien Naruto era una persona terca, testaruda, un poco torpe e inmadura, no era un tonto cuando a las cosas de amor se refiere, y comprendía muy bien el que se metía perfectamente, hasta lo hacia mucho mejor que ella. Naruto respondió sumiso y se sometió al control y protocolos que llevaria a cabo Mei sobre aquel "capricho pasajero" como le oyó decir a ella que se suponía que era esa relación prohibida. Cuando todo sin lugar a dudas era todo lo contrario. Mei se sentía morirse por dentro, hambrienta y sedienta de deseo. Cada día se iba fijando mas y mas en Naruto. Las noches lo andaba pensando sin descanso, a veces no dormía imaginándose a ella y a el recostados en la misma cama viendo el amanecer entrar por la ventana de su habitación, reflejando la figura embelesada de su amor clandestino dormitando entre sus sabanas.


	2. Desahogo

**NARUMEI**

**Un "salvavidas" en el matrimonio**

**Menma - kun**

**Desahogo**

Primero fueron pistazos desde lejos llamándolo a que viniera a su escritorio cuando lo veía a pasar a pedirle favores a las carreras, después fue una ayuda con un problema en su computadora para enviar un informe a un correo. Naruto no era tan es tupido como para caer. Era demasiado sospechoso para sus adentros imaginar que una persona con casi 10 años de experiencia en digitacion, computo y sistemas no pudiera resolver un simple y sencillo envio de archivo a un correo electrónico presionando un botón que decía "enviar" en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla. Naruto lo supo de inmediato, pero prefirió aguantarse la pena, de tener que hacerse el buen samaritano frente a varias personas que a esa hora estaban rondando la oficina en sus labores diarias de costumbre. Le tocaba disimular, porque no podía hacer otra cosa mientras Mei acariciaba las entrepiernas del joven, quien no evitó tensarse, al tiempo que Mei con un susurro sensual le pedía que se tranqulizase y seguía con sus suaves caricias, hasta sentir la varonilidad de Naruto empezar a engrosarse por tal acción. Le fue difícil al Uzumaki contener el corrientazo que sintió hasta no haber salido casi corriendo de allí para evitar las miradas de quienes lo pudieran notar.

Naruto era un hombre. Y los hombres no poseen el arte que tienen las mujeres de contener con tanto control el deseo y la pasión. Así que tras pasar momentos incómodos por parte de Mei haciéndose la "profesional" cuando había gente, se esperó hasta el final del día para hablar con ella. En un momento de descuido, mientras ella pasaba por los baños de las mujeres, Naruto, quien estaba oculto en ese sitio, la tomo del brazo y la adentró al baño con ella. No había nadie allí y tampoco alguien caminando por los pasillos. Mei se aterró un poco al ver la acción del joven. Con voz moderadamente asustada le preguntó:

Oye, ¿Que te pasa? ¿Que quieres que nos descubran aquí? - dijo ella.

Ya fue suficiente de tantas provocaciones. Quiero algo serio. No me gusta que me den de contentillo y ya. Se que soy un niño para ti, pero también se que soy un hombre y tengo mi hombría y mi orgullo para saber responder a esto. - contestó el.

Pero Naruto tu sabes... Que esto peligroso... - la interrumpe

¡Ya lo sé! Pero si vamos a hacer algo que es peligroso, no debemos tener miedo. Si estas muy asustada, lo mejor será dejar esto hasta aquí.- respondió Naruto.

Si, me parece bien que lo dejes, porque esto nunca nos iba a llevar a ninguna parte a ambos... - decía Mei.

Naruto notó la falsedad con la que Mei decía esas palabras. Sabia que estaba insegura y tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Necesitaba que alguien le diera ese empujón que necesitaba si quería aventarse a hacer algo prohibido, que si bien, aunque le costara la vida se la llenara a la vez. Así que con tono de ira le interrumpió:

¡Como que yo solo soy el que estoy sintiendo esto! ¡Como puedes hacerme quedar a mi solo con el de la necesidad de tenerte a ti! ¡Ya está bien de ese miedo tuyo que me molesta! Comprendo que tienes mucho que perder. Tienes una imagen que guardar y también se que tienes un marido que cuidar. Si algo llegara a salir mal no tengo idea del problema que se te va a venir encima. Sentirás que el mundo se vuelve en tu contra y todo se perderá... - le interrumpe.

¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero me entiendas, Naruto! Si yo llego a equivocarme no quiero saber lo que... - la vuelve a interrumpir él.

¡Espera! - ella se le corta el habla por un instante - Te entiendo, Mei. Pero yo también tengo que perder en todo esto. No tanto como tu, pero igual mi mundo se vendría al suelo. - le dice.

Pero tu eres solo un joven. Tu vida puede seguir después de unos días de calumnias. A mi me va a dejar marcada de por vida si nos llegan a descubrir. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - le pregunta con angustia.

Ya tu me has marcado en el corazón, Mei. Respondió Naruto.

Su respuesta hizo que Mei se estremeciera de la sorpresa. No se esperó que el rubio de ojos azules le hablara de esa manera tan gallarda y tan sincera. No había ni rastro de mentira alguna en ninguna letra de lo que acababa de decir. Era la pura verdad.

Así es, Mei. Tu ya me has marcado. Y no quiero que esta marca se borre en mucho tiempo. Quiero estar contigo. Tu también me atraes y siento las mismas cosas que tu. Y por supuesto se del riesgo que corremos con esto. Pero, no tengo miedo, y eso es porque estoy contigo datebbayio. Si algo llegare a pasar, Afrontaré a tu lado todo lo que venga. ¡No te dejaré pasar por esto sola!

Y con eso fue suficiente. De esa manera, la llama del amor se encendió por completo entre los dos. Podían decirse algunas cosas mas como en efecto pasó, hasta que Naruto se vio obligado a esconderse en un baño porque dos chicas venían entrando y apenas dió tiempo de ocultarse hasta que ellas salieran. El problema, es que una de ellas fue a entrar al sanitario donde estaba escondido Naruto y Mei tuvo que entrar primero allí para salvar a Naruto de la pisteada monumental que le esperaba. Su suyo al principio fue colosal, pero apenas vio que se trataba de Mei su corazón se calmó, pero seguía latiendo fuerte, en parte por la emoción del riesgo y por otra parte, porque ahora estaban ella y él tan cerca a pocos centímetros de distancia. Y eso cautivó su corazón y parece que ella sentía lo mismo, puesto que al instante un sonrojo notorio se dibujo en su rostro. Quiso ser disimulada, pero no pudo ocultar su sentimiento frente al causante de ellos. La respiración se hacia agitada aunque silenciosa. Los corazones latían a alta velocidad, se buscaban no hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Pero sin pensarlo, se notaron tan cerca el uno del otro, y sus manos muy cerca de tocar sus cuerpos; tan solo la mano de Mei, con un dedo tapando la boca de Naruto, no imaginó lo tierno y suave que eran sus labios. Estaban húmedos. Y ese pequeño instante en el tiempo, sus miradas se clavaron fijamente la una con la otra. Ya ahora no estaba claro si estaban asustados por las chicas que estaban en el baño, mas bien lo estaban por lo que ahí estaba a punto de pasar. El momento cumbre y clave de la verdad. Mas allá del juego, la lógica o la razón, mas allá de cualquier prejuicio o sensación, se fue quitado de ese pequeño espacio la presencia del sentido común. No más pensamientos, no más intentos... ¡No más nada! Lo único que pudo y tuvo cabida en aquel "bucle" en el tiempo, fué un tierno y desahogado beso de amor, que desprendió todo indicio de miedo, duda y pavor. A la vez que reafirmaban que todo eso era un amor de lo más prohibido e indigno en una persona decente con moralidad. Pero para ese momento, la decencia les valía un carajo a los dos, ya que lo que de ahora en adelante iría a pasar entre ambos, era seguro que la decencia y la moral no iban a estar en aquel lugar.

Se encontraron después de eso a los cinco días después. Era de nuevo un lunes como cualquiera, sólo con la diferencia de que estaba lloviendo, era ligera, pero no dejaba de ser lluvia, era anuncio de los "Bres". Los meses que van desde Septiembre hasta Diciembre. Naruto sorprendentemente había hecho el mejor trabajo escrito de una de las asignaturas como nota de corte del primer parcial, como premio al merito, la profesora lo eximió de presentar el examen del primer parcial de la materia, lo que significaba que ese día saldría lo más temprano que pudiera ser posible de la universidad. Sus compañeros no hicieron ocultar su murmullo frente a lo sucedido. Estaban evidentemente sorprendidos por la calificación del Uzumaki, pues él NUNCA sacaba buenas notas, si sacaba un promedio de 6 en la escala del uno al diez era de por si enorme, no cabían del asombro saber que fue la mejor nota del salón. Ese día Naruto estaba feliz por tal hazaña y sin tener que hacer trampas. Y sus ganas de salir por la puerta grande de la universidad no las hizo disimular, pero esto sin lugar a dudas no era con el solo motivo de irse a descansar a esa pieza donde vivía con su madre Kushina. ¡No, claro que no! Naruto estaba feliz por algo mucho más, algo mejor. Mei salía temprano de la oficina, no había mucho trabajo y el director se había marchado una hora antes. Eran pocos los pendientes para el día siguiente. Además, su marido siempre llega tarde y no se interesaba hasta ese momento por nada de lo que ella hacia. Si algo tenía que suceder entre ella y Naruto, debía ser esa noche.

Mei se subió a un transporte de taxi bicicleta, muy comunes en la ciudad, pero a los que casi nunca se subía, prefería un taxi convencional o un auto particular de una colega de la universidad que vivía cerca a su casa. Eso era obvio, nadie pensaría que ella iría por ahi en algo asi y menos que se dirigia a aquel lugar, que si bien se sabia a que iba alguien en un sitio de esos, mas el lugar era decente y presentable, al menos lo suficiente para darle agrado y comodidad a la pareja de fugitivos. Naruto se había adelantado un par de cuadras antes de abordar el transporte donde estaba Mei. No pudieron aguantarse las ganas de tomarse fuertemente de la mano mientras el taxi bicicleta seguía su ruta hasta el lugar mencionado. Se bajaron al llegar, entraron, y luego esperaron hasta que les atendieron y le dieron la llave de su respectiva habitación. Se miraban con desdén. Al principio les entro un pánico escénico. No sabían muy bien que decir ni que hacer. Suponían que era por causa del fantasma de sus conciencias que aun después de haberlos matado y enterrado temporalmente para después desenterrarlos y revivirlos, seguían diciéndoles que lo que iban a hacer era algo inconcebible. Sin embargo, notaron que aunque el cuarto estaba limpio, habían algunos rayones en las paredes escritos a lápiz, con corazones y nombres de parejas allí plasmados.

Ahhhh... Bueno... Supongo que aquí la habrán pasado muy bueno. Imagino que habtran hecho hasta tríos. - dijo Naruto en tono gracioso.

Finalmente el rubio rompió el hielo. No pudieron evitar reír los dos ante tal comentario. Después todo fluyó.

Unos cruces de palabras, mordidas de labios, y poses coquetas de uno hacia otro y viceversa. ¡Y listo! La magia comenzó.

Mei era curiosa por naturaleza. Así que lo primero que hizo fue descubrir la hombría de Naruto que guardaba entre sus pantalones y bóxer ajustado. Naruto se sintió avergonzado. Sentía que Mei lo trataba como a un niño chiquito cuando van a cambiarle el pañal. No pudo hacer más que tirarse en la cama a esperar que ella saciara su "curiosidad" para que volviera a prestarle atención. Solo eran caricias y estimulaciones con sus manos, pero a Naruto no le dejaba el pensamiento de que seria bueno que al menos si Mei hacia eso, que de una vez y también tuviera la osadia de que su boca fuese "curiosa". Como sea, sin saber a que horas Mei estaba encendida en pasión. Más tiempo duró aquel juego de caricias a que ella descubriera casi toda su desnudez. Naruto quedo fascinado y viendo como todo un paraíso del edén se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Tuvo que levantarse con rapidez y ponerse a sus espaldas para que al menos ella le dejara quitarle el sosten. No podía con tanta adrenalina. Aunque trataba de ser cauteloso, lo cierto era que Mei llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, y contenerla era lo mismo que tomar el aceite con las manos. ¡Era imposible! Pero eso es preciso lo que Naruto buscaba y necesitaba. Y estaba convencido de que ella también quería lo mismo. Él ojos azules no vió mientras era tumbado de nuevo en la cama cuando su camisa desapareció de su torso. Mei se la había quitado, y de inmediato el juego de besos, caricias, agarres con presión y mucho deseo, cosquillas, lamidas y gemidos fueron llenando el ambiente encima de las sabanas de ese colchón. Mei se deleitaba en el cuerpo de adonis que tenia Naruto, mientras él buscaba su femeninidad en la parte baja de su pelvis. No tardó en percatarse que ella esperaba por ese momento. Había depliado sus partes intimas, lo que descubría aun más su intimidad. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y comenzó una sensual y erotica caricia a la intimidad de Mei, que no tardó en contraerse al sentir su lengua recorrer toda su intimidad. Naruto sabia como hacerla mojar rápido. Había aprendido el truco, la experiencia le daba la garantía de eso. Llegó hasta el clitoris y tiernamente lo lamió, beso, y acarició con su lengua lentamente de una manera tan sexi, que Mei no pudo contener un grito de excitación, lo que hizo que acariciara la parte trasera de Naruto, lo cual lo ensaño en seguir cada vez más. Hasta que no pudo más y ella al fin se mojó. Era el momento. No era necesario hablar. Sus cuerpos se decían todo y ellos solo tenían que obedecer. Mei se dio la vuelta y se colocó boca abajo. Apoyó sus manos y rodillas en la cama y alzó su cola hacia arriba mientras que abría sus piernas. Eso a Naruto no le entusiasmó del todo, quería verla mientras le hacía el amor, pero Mei tenia una cola muy hermosa y sexi, grande y redondeada. Y su voz se había vuelto ronca, erotica y audible casi a un susurro, lo cual lo excitó. Y así, ambos cayeron en la unión corporal. Su intimidad y la de ella se hicieron una sola. Solo amor, deseo, instinto salvaje y lunuria de desbordaban en aquella escena. No había mas que pedir al respecto. Todo que querían lo tenían y no se lo negaban el uno al otro. Cualquier cosa, cualquier ocurrencia, cualquier deseo prohibido, así fuese algo sucio en lo que a postura se refiere, todo que se pedían, lo tenían y se daban, sin condiciones. Fueron tan rudos y fuertes, sus ganas eran tan salvajes y pecaminosas, que quedaron agotados sus cuerpos sumergidos entre el amor y cubiertos por el sudor. No eran precoces ni malos en la relación, pero había muro que no experimentaban esa sensacion, que aquel manjar de lujuria apenas y si lo saborearon, su hambre era tal que se devoraron enteros y sin espacio para masticar. Ambos eran depredadores y ambos resultaron siendo sus respectivas presas.

No sintieron el tiempo pasar, sus cuerpos pedían más aunque estaban exhaustos, pero no querían dejar de seguir experimentando su amor, aunque fuese indebido. Más aquello tenia que acabar. No por ellos, sino por las horas que se habían hecho segundos prácticamente. No lo creyeron cuando vieron la hora en sus celulares. 10 : 50 pm. Tenían que marcharse.

Mei pensaba por primera vez en su marido después de lo allí sucedido, Estavros podía llegar tan tarde a la casa como fuese posible, pero el asunto es que llegaba y eso la preocupaba. Su noche debía terminar en ese momento. Pero eso no sería el fin. Ambos se lo decían con la mirada. Hasta que luego lo sellaron las palabras.

No quiero que me olvides, Naruto. Nunca te olvides de mi ni de lo que pasó esta noche. - le dijo Mei.

Jamás te olvidaré Mei. Recordaré esta noche y todo lo que vivimos. - respondió.

Se que esto está mal, pero no quiero que me malentiendas, no me refiero a esto. Es que no me quiero imaginar que puede pasar si esto llegara a terminar mal. - dijo angustiada.

Pues no lo pienses entonces. - responde él.

Aunque nos descubran algún día, yo no me voy a arrepentir de nada. - dijo Mei.

Ni yo. Y si eso ocurre, yo estaré contigo, no te voy a dejar sola en esa situación. Tendrán que hacernos daño a los dos si quieren juzgarnos por nuestros actos. - respondió.

Ellos pueden. - dijo ella.

Pues no les temo. - respondió Naruto con seguridad.

Tampoco yo. - dijo Mei.

Y así un amor clandestino acababa de nacer en ese lugar. Ni ella ni el, querían que se opacara su idilio, que sin buscarlo ni planearlo, sin pedir permiso siquiera, continuaría repitiéndose una y otra vez, durando todo lo que fuere, hasta que finalmente llegue un día y termine. Ninguno de los dos se ponía a pensar ahora en que podrían llegar a pensar las demas personas, sus amistades, conocidos y familiares. Ni ella ni el, ni el ni ella, por nada del mundo, se querrían soltar de ese salvavidas, un salvavidas, en el matrimonio.

FIN.

**Cancion : Ni tu Ni yo. Ricardo Arjona feat Paquita la del Barrio.**

**Escuchen la canción y oigan su letra.**

**Aclaro como que ninguno de los personajes de este oneshot me pertenecen. Es un fic que toma algunos personajes de la serie manga Naruto, creado por Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Como ven, volví. Y pronto me tendrán con una nueva y mas interesante historia.**

**Mensaje especial: También fué lindo amarte, Lucero V.**

**A quien le corresponde.**

Jeje.


End file.
